His Singer, His Imprint, But In Love With One
by Jamilia Fair
Summary: Read and Find out what the Twilight Family is Up To!
1. The Blacks

"Dad! I don't want to move in with mom for the school year!" I whined. Dad smiled and kissed my hair.

"Sweetie, I know, but she misses you. I don't want to keep you from her. I still love your mother, but we weren't meant to be." He said. I frowned.

"Fine, but when I get back, I want to go on a trip to Europe." I said.

"Deal." He said, walking with me, towards mom and her new husband.

"Cassi!" My mother screamed. I scowled softly. I felt dad rub my back.

"It's going to be alright." He wispered to me, before I was pulled into a tight hug by my mother.

"Oh My God! I've missed you so much!" She cried. I rolled my eyes mentally.

"I've missed you too mother." I said. She then pulled away, pulling Nick towards me.

"Sweetie, you remember Nick." She said. I gave a fake smile.

"Hello, Nick. It's nice to see you again." I said. He gave a flirty smile.

"It's so nice to see you again too, Cassie." He said.

I knew he only wanted one thing from me. Sex! He has raped me everytime I have come to visit my mother. I could never tell my father, because I can't be the cause of him hating my mother. She has no clue to what he has been doing to me ither.

"Same here." I said, looking at him. He gave me a sickly sweet smile, which I knew all to well. It meant I was his now.

'Does god hate me that much?' I thought.

Later that day

My room was red and black with a hint of purple. My three favorite colors. As I lay on my bed, I hear a knock at my door.

"Come in." I said, still reading Moonlight staring Alex O'Loughin. He plays Mick St. Joghn, a vampire, who has kept an eye on a human named Beth Turner throught her life after he saved her from Caroline, his 'deceased' wife and the woman who changed him.

"Hey sweetie." Mom said, sitting down next to me. I smiled weakly at her.

"I'm sorry to bothere you and your reading, I just wanted to tell you I was off to work. Nick is down stairs." She said. I felt myself stiff at the mention of his name. She kissed my hair before heading out. I rushed to my feet and headed down stairs.

"Can I drive around for a while?" I asked, wanting to get away from him.

"Sure sweetie, just be home before twelve." She said. I quickly grabbed my keys and headed out into the fall air. I inailed the scent of nature as the cool air covered my undressed pale skin. I then walked over to my car. It was a black and red 2012 R8 Coupe, the one my father bought for me for my stay here with my mother.

As I drove though the small town of Adams,Oregon, I noticed all the trees and old monuments. This was a beautiful small town.

It has been three hours since I left the house, I was still driving around when I saw a girl in the woods running, for what seemed like, her life. I quickly pulled over and jumped out of the car. I took off running in her direction. I ran as fast as I could, trying to get to her. Once I was about three feet behind her, I reached and took her arm and pulled her behind a tree. She was about to scream when I covered her mouth.

"Shhh! Don't scream, or they'll hear you." I wispered into her ear. She nodded.

"My car is to our left. On the count of three, we are going to make a run for it." I said. She nodded her head.

"One...two... three." I said. We then as fast as we could go, ran to my car. I rushed to the drivers side once she was safe inside, got inside, started the car and drove off quickly. I could hear her breathing quickly, trying to catch her breath. I took a look at her. She was tanned, with long black hair. She was covered in scars and bruises. I then looked back at the road.

"Are you alright?" I asked, turning on the heat, to warm her up.

"Yes. Thanks to you." She said in a small shak voice.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Kelly Black. What's your name? She asked, looking over at me.

"Cassandra Delgado, but some people call me Bella because my middle name is Isabella, but I prefer Cassie." I said, "I just moved here with my mother." She smiled at me.

"Thank you Cass, for saving my life. I've been in there for two months." She said.

"Where? The woods?" I asked. She nodded.

"I was kidnapped from a friends home two months ago. I never saw the face of the man who took me, but he kept me in a cave some where. I had just escaped. If not for you, I would be dead." She said, her voice cracking. I rubbed her arm.

"Would you like for me to take you to your family?" I asked her. She nodded. We then pulled up infront of a medium built house. I quickly jumped out of the car, rushing to her side. As we walked up to the door, I quietly knocked on the door. I could hear moving in the house. The door opened, revealing an older man, with gray hair. His eyes landed on Kelly, and widened in shock.

"K-Kelly?" He gasped, a tear falling.

"Yeah, it's me dad." She said, crying, He quickly pulled her into a hug.

"Kelly!" He cried. I watched as more and more people came foward, ignoring me, and gasping at the sight of thier lost and now found family.

"Kelly?" Gasped a tanned male with long black hair. Kelly smiled through her tears.

"Little brother." She said. He pulled her into a hug.

"Jake! I missed you!" She cried. His hold on her tightened as he buried his face in her hair. i smiled at their happy ending. I turned to leave when some one spoke.

"Hey! Who are you?" Some one asked. I turned to face everyone again. Kelly pulled out of her brothers arms, and walked towards me. She took my hand in hers, intertwining our fingers, pulling me inside the house.

"Everyone, meet Cassandra Delgado, she's just moved here with her mother." She said, introducing me. I smiled softly. They all nodded.

"How do you know our Kelly?" The father asked. Kelly looked at me and smiled, squeezing my hand softly.

"Cassie is the one who saved me. If not for hwer, I would be dead." She said, smiling at me, with tears in her eyes. I rubbed her back. Her families eyes were all on me.

"How?" Some one asked.

"I was driving through town, when I was a girl runnig for her life in the woods, so I pulled over and ran after her. We then ran to my car, and here we are." I said. They gasped.

"You risked your life, to save my daughters?" Her father asked, stepping foward. I shook my head.

"It was nothing really. It was like breathing for me." I said. His hand was on the side of my face. Instinctively, I stiffined, but stayed calm.

"Thank you, so much, for saving my little girl." He said. I smiled softly. Everyone thanked me with a hand shake or a nod. Her brother Jake, who had been staring at me for an entire three minutes with an awe expression, stepped infront of me, I guess to thank me. I was then pulled into a death gripping hug. His hage arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me close, his body pressed up against mine.I hesitantly hugged him back, rubbing his back.

"Thank you, " He said, pulling away and gazing deeply into my eyes. Gazing into his eyes, felt something like a pull, like I was being pulled to him. I felt a connection to him, "...for saving my sister, and bringing her home safe." He said. I smiled softly.

"Ummm, I'm sorry, it was nice meeting you all, but I have to get home." I Said.

They all nodded.

"It was nice meeting you too Cassandra. Thank you, again." Her father said. I nodded. Kelly, with her family close behind, walked me to my car, but not before I heard the group behind us saying 'Jake just Imprinted on Cassie!'. She pulled me into a hug, wrapping her arms around my neck. I could feel her tears on my skin. I hugged her back, wanting to make her feel safe again.

"Thank you so much, for giving me another chance to be with my family." She said. I rubbed her back.

"You can thank me by never going out alone or at night for a while." I said, pulling away. She wipped her tears.

"Okay, I promise." She said. SHe then gave me a quick hug.

"Um, I just over heard them saying something about Jacob Imprinting on me. Do you know what they meant by that?" I asked. I watched her eyes widen in shock before going back to normal, "Oh, uh-" She started nervously. I shook my head, "You don't have to tell me." I said.

She nodded, "I'll see you around." I said.

"Bye Cass." She said. I smiled at her.

"Bye Kelly." I said.

"Cassie?" She and Jacob called out.

I turend to her and her brother, Jacob staring at me in awe...again, his eyes never leaving mine, "Promise to come back to visit? I'd hate to never see you again." She said.

I smiled.

"I promise to visit." I said.

"Thank you." They said.

I gave them a short nod before heading to my car and pulling off.

Once I pulled up infront of my mothers house, I saw Nick staning in the door way, with a sick smile on his lips. I sighed and killed the engine, then got out of the car. The closer I got to the door, the wider his smile grew.

"Hello Cassandra." He said. I just looked at him and tried to get passed him, but he pinned me to the door frame with his body. He then sniffed my neck.

"Mmmmmm, you smell amazing." He said. His lips were now on my neck, trailing down to my collar bone. I pushed him away, and headed for my room. Before I could shut the door, he pushed it open.

"I want you." He said. I glared at him.

"And I want to get out of here, but you can't always get what you want." I said. He smiled at me.

"Oh, I have my ways." He said. With that being said, he took from me the only thing he desired. Sex!

The next morning was my first day at Pendleton High School. I took a very long shower, brushed my hair up into a pony tail, brushed my teeth and got dressed, then headed out for school. On my way to school, the memories of last night came rushing back. Me finding kelly, reuniting her with her family, coming home, and Nick raping me.

Pushing that memory out of my head, I pulled up into the parking lot of Pendleton High School. My schedule was mailed to me, so there was no need to go to the office. I parked my car next to a silver Volvo, then stepped out of the car. I noticed about three camera crew in the parking lot. I looked over to my left to see five attractive pale figures, stiffly looking at me. I then turned my attention back to the camera crews. I then shut my car door and went and sat on the trunk of my car.


	2. The Cullens

Suddenly, I hear screaming.

"There she is, the new girl who saved Kelly Black!" Reporters screamed, making their way towards me. They kept asking me questions like, what's your name, where are you from, how did I find Kelly Black, did I know the family? I started to get angry.

"Please move away from me and my car." I asked, trying to stay calm. One outburst, and it could damage my heart even more.

"Please, move away from me." I asked, staying calm. Seeinas they were not going to, I graoned. I then hopped down from my car and glared at the camera crews.

"Move out of my way!" I snarled, pushing, well trying, to push my way through the camera crews and students. I then feld a cold hand grab hold of my wrist, and pull me through the crowd of maniacs. I looked up to see it was one of the attractive students. The blond female. She pulled me into the building with her family? I stood there, looking out the window at the crowd of people, then faced the family behind me.

"Ummm, thank you for, uh, you know, for that back there. My next move was to bite one of them." I said.

I noticed they were all stiff, but smiled through it.

"My name is Alice Cullen. This is my boyfriend Jasper Hale, his twin sister Rosalie Hale, her boyfriend Emmett Cullen, and my brother Edward Cullen my friend Isabella Swan." She said, pointing them all out as she said their names.

I smiled.

"It's nice to meet all of you. My name is Cassandra Delgado, but some people call me Bella. My middle name is Annibella." I said.

They all looked at me like I had two heads.

"What, is there something on my face?" I asked. Their eyes widened.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just, we call Isabella, Bella." Alice said.

"Oh, well, I guess there are two Bella's at Pendleton High School. Just call me Cassie." I said.

They smiled, though they still seemed shocked by something.

Through out the day, everyone continued to stare at me, the new girl, and the new girl who saved Kelly Black, I stared to get irritated. I was sitting with the Cullens, when I was about to get up and snarl at the entire cafateria, but someone took hold of my wrist. I looked down to see that it was Rose. She was smiling up at me.

"As much as I would love to see you snarl at the entire school body, you can't." She said.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"It's your first day, you don't want to make a bad impression." She said. A growl deep down in my throat erupted as let my gazed go around the cafateria. Everyones head snapped away quickly. Satisfied, I smiled and took my seat next to Rose. I could feel eyes on me, so I looked up to see everyone looking at me.

"What?" I asked, fiddling with my un-eaten food.

"You're one strange human Anni." Emmett said.

"Thanks Em." I said, pushing my trey of food away.

"Is something wrong Anni?" Alice asked.

"No. Why?" I asked.

"You're not eating." She said. I looked at my plate, then her.

"Oh, I don't eat." I said. They all looked confused

"What do you mean you don't eat?" Rose asked.

"I mean, I can't eat. Since birth, I have never been able to eat food. I stayed locked up in the hospital for months before they saw that me not eating didn't kill me" I said. I looked to see them all staring at me in shock and pain.

"Anni, I'm sor-" I stopped Em before he could go any further.

"Don't appologize Em. I like being strage, weird and different. It's who I am, who I was born, destined to be."I said. He smiled softly.

"You like it, seriously?" H e asked.

"What's not to like? No one can say that I am like anyone they have ever met. I am my own creature in the world." I said.

"Creature?" He asked. I smiled.

"Well, we are all creatures, whouldn't you say? I mean, to the supernatural, we are creatures. To all of us, the supernatural are creatures, or as others put it 'Monsters" I said. He smiled.

"Do you believe in the supernatural Anni?" He asked me. I smiled.

"Yes, I do. I mean come one, if they did not exist, how is it they exist on tv, in movies, in plays? If they didn't exist, where did they get the idea to make up such amazing creatures? No one, then, was smart enough to make up such things." I said.

I looked up to see everyone staring at me with wided eyes, amazed by my words. I smiled

"What?" I asked.

"You have a very different perspective on life. You seem to have you your own personal, and true outlook on the worl around you. Such a wise perspective for such a young woman." The one named Jasper said. I smiled.

"I won't force myself to see what others want or don't want me to see. I'm very rebllious, and stubborn. There is not anything you can make me say or do if I don't want to." I said, seriously. Em smiled.

"We can see that." He said. I smiled.

"So, how did you save Kelly Black?" Rosalie asked me. I sighed.

"I was driving around, to get a better look of this place, when I saw her running for her life. There was a pale figure chasing after her. They were smiling. It was like they were runnig slow on purpose, to torment her. So, I jumped out of the car and ran after her. My car wasn't far behind, so once I caught up with her, we took off runnig towards it." I said.

"I then took her home to her family. I met a lot of people. Her father Billy and her brother Jacob." I said. I noticed them all staring at me with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"You jumped out of your car to chase down a stranger who was being chased by a maniac?" Jasper asked.

"Yes." I said.

"You could have been killed! Risking your life for someone you knew nothing about." Rosalie said, kind of upset. I just looked at her.

"I'm sorry, but when I see someone in trouble, I tend to act first before I think about the danger or conciquence for myself." I said.

"You shouldn't do that." Isabella said.

"It's one of my weaknesses." I said.

"What's your biggest weakness?" Emmett asked. I looked at him.

"Wanting to give up my life for the ones I love." I said. I noticed everyone, but Isabella look at Edward.

'Why did they look at him when I said that?' I thought to myself. I shook it off.

"How is she? Kelly I mean." Isabella asked.

"She's a little bruised, but nothing internally bruised. She'll make a rapid recovery, though mentally, I don't think Billy or Jake are going to recover as quickly." I said.

"They'd missed her." She said.

"I know. Jake thanked me by pulling me into a bear hug. I could barely breath. He was hot." I said. They all looked at me. I blushed realizing how t hat sound.

"I mean temperature wise. His body was hot.. I mean his body temperature." I said. I blushed a million times red. They all, except Isabella, seemed to stiffen.

"I know what you mean." Isabella said. I smiled at her. I then noticed all of them were staring at me, their eyes filled with hunger..

"Are you all alright? You seem hungry." I said, my eyes roaming each one of them.

"We're fine." Roaslie snapped. I glared at her.

"No need for the attitude, because I know how to bite back." I snarled. She, along with everyone else, looked taken back. Sighing, I looked towards Alice.

"It was nice meeting you all, but I have to go." I said. And with that I walked away.


	3. Sole Reason

Later at Lunch:

I was in line, only grabbing an apple, when Rosalie came up beside me.

"Yes?" I said.

"I wanted to apologize to you for my behavior earlier. I didn't mean to come off as a jerk. I just, for some reason I've become very protective of you." She said.

"What?" I asked, moving towards an empty table.

She stopped me before I could sit down.

"I've become very protective of you, almost possesive. I understand I've only met you today, but there is some thing about you that moves me." She said.

I smiled at her.

"Don't worry about it. What I did would be considered very dangerous, but I couldn't just leave her there to die. I'm not that type of person." I said.

She smiled softly.

"Forgive me?" She asked.

I smiled.

"Consider yourself forgiven." I said.

She smiled, pulling me into a tight embrace, causing gasps to erupt through out the canteen.

"I think everyone is in shock." I said, pulling away. She smiled.

"I agree." She said.

She then looked back at her family, then at me.

"Would you like to join my family and I for lunch?" She asked.

I looked back at her family, who smiled at me.

I smiled at them all.

"Sure. I'd love to." I said.

She took my arm in hers, and we moved towards her family table.

" I see you two made up." Emmett said, smiling.

I smiled back.

"Well yeah. I mean, who could stay mad at such a beautiful being like Rosalie?" I said.

" We can!" They all said, smiling as Rosalie glares at them all.

I smiled.

"I wouldn't upset Rosalie if I were you. I'm sure her being upset adds strength to her already vampire strength." I said, smiling.

Everyone gasped.

I rolled my eyes.

"Ho- ."

"Didn't you hear a word I said about the whole Kelly Black situation? The man chasing her was a vampire. I mean, how else do you explain his strength and speed?" I said.

Everyone looked at me.

" I won't tell anyone. Plus, who would believe me?" I said.

They all sighed.

"Good. I'd hate to have to hurt you." Emmett said, glaring playfully.

I smiled at him.

" As I'd you could." I said.

He growled at me.

I smiled.

"You don't scare me Emmett Cullen." I said.

He smiled.

"Oh, we'll see about that." He said.

I smiled again.

"Bring it on...Teddy." I said, causing everyone to burst into laughter and Emmett to glare at me with murder in his eyes.

I smiled, rolling my eyes at his attempt to intimidate me.

"You're funny, you know that?" I asked.

"Whatever." He groaned.

I smiled.

"Hey, don't take it personally. Nothing scares me these days." I said.

"Nothing? Not even a rogue newborn?" He asked.

I lifted up the sleeve of my shirt.

"Been there, done that." I said.

Everyone gasped.

Rosalie took my arm, examining the healed, but pale marking.

"When?" She questioned, tracing it gently.

"A few days ago. I had just moved here and I decided to do a little exploring so, I went walking in the woods."

"I was looking around when someone appeared in front of me. He had red eyes and blond hair. I could tell that he was a new born by the way his eyes filled with wild hunger."

"Before I could say anything, he grabbed my arm and pulled it to his mouth, sinking his teeth into my flesh. After he got what he wanted, he went to kill me, but before he could, the wolves killed him." I said.

"I was able to suck out the venom before it spread. The wolves saved my life." I said, looking up at everyone.

They looked angry.

I smiled.

"Don't worry, nothing bad happened." I said.

"Are you serious? Cass, you were attacked and bitten by a newborn. You could have been turned or worse, killed." Emmett snarled softly.

I sighed.

"I'm fine Em. I'm not a vampire and I'm not dead, okay? Stop overreacting." I said.

He grumbled, muttering curse words under his breath.

I smiled at his behavior.

He only met me today and already he's protective of me.

A stranger.

I guess people in their position tend to care for people a lot more than others.

"How about we talk about something more...positive, like where are you guys from?" I asked.

No one spoke, I'm guessing they were still upset about what I just told them.

"Umm, I'm from Alaska. I was born in Greenland, raised most of my life in Poland, then moved to Alaska two years ago before moving here." I said.

Jasper was the first to speak.

"We're also from Alaska. We moves to Forks two years ago." He said.

I smiled.

"It seems you're a fan of cold climates." Alice said.

I nodded.

"I'm not a huge fan of warm or hot climates, they annoy me. I try and move to the least warm places in the world."

"I love the rain." I said smiling.

"So I'm guessing your favorite season would be Winter." Emmett stated.

I nodded.

"If it's cold then I love it. I guess that's why my body temperature is all over the place." I said.

"What do you mean?" Rosalie asked.

I turned to her.

"During the Fall and Winter, my skin tends to be scorching hot, but during the summer and Spring, it's as cold as Ice." I said as pulled up my sleeve and held out my arm.

She lifted her hand to my arm. She smiled the moment her hand made contact with my skin.

"Wow." She said.

"And if I want, I'm able to change the temperature of my skin, no matter the season." I said, making it so my skin was just as cold as hers.

She gasped.

"Let me have a feel." Emmett said.

I moved my arm towards him switching it from cold to hot. I went around the table, letting the Cullen Family feel the odd temperatures of my skin.

I stopped at Edward.

"Would you like to see?" I asked.

He nodded his head stiffly.

Smiling, I moved my now cold arm over to his side of the table. I watched as he hesitantly reached out and touched my arm.

His eyes seemed to widened at the fact that my skin was just as cold as his was.

I smiled.

"Cool isn't it?" I asked, examining my arm myself.

I could feel his eyes on me, so I looked up and met his gaze.

"Yeah." He said.

I smile at him.

I then made it so that my arm was scorching hot to the touch.

His eyes seemed to grow wider maybe double its size. He wrapped both his hands around my forearm as hid slowly closed his eyes, taking in my scorching hot skin.

After a few minutes of not moving, I called his name.

"Edward?"

He made no movement.

I looked at his family.

"Is he alright?" I asked.

Jasper spoke.

"He's..."

"He's what?" I asked as he looked at his family.

He then looked at me.

"Your skin, it's - he seems to be at peace with himself while in contact with you" He said.

Alice spoke.

"He's in a daze or what you would call his comfort zone, his own world.." She said.

I glanced at a still Edward before turning back to his family.

"Wait a minute. Are you telling me that I'm Edwards...comfort zone?" I asked.

"What Jasper and Alice are trying to tell you Cass is that, you're Edwards personal little world." Emmett said.

"Or for lack of words, you're Edwards sole reason for existing." Rosalie said.

My eyes widened as I turned towards Edward.

"Bu- what about Isabella?" I asked, glancing at her from across the room as she sat with her friends.

"She and Edward have been having...problems lately." Emmett said.

I turned my attention back to Edward.

"I can't be his sole reason for existing. I mean, I don't even know him and he doesn't know me. How can I play such a big part in his life?" I asked.

"We don't know. We have to talk to our father Carlisle about this." Rosalie said.

"I'm only going by what he's feeling at the moment." Jasper said.

I looked at him.

"Which would be?"

"Peace. Relaxation ...Love." He said.

I sighed.

"Okay, so what do I do? I can't stay like this with him forever." I said.

"You don't have to. You just can't leave him. Now that he's found you, he won't make it without you." Emmett said.

I turned towards Edward.

"Can he hear us?" I asked.

"No. He's no longer linked to this world while in contact with you." Alice said, smiling.

"Good. I don't need this getting anymore awkward than it already is." I said.

"Edward reads minds, so try not to think about what we just told you when you remove your arm from his hold." Rosalie said.

"I'm about to do that now." I said.

Sighing, I slowly slid my arm out of his grip causing him to gasp and shoot his head up in my direction.

I smiled at him.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

He looked into my eyes.

"Y-Yes." He said.

"Good. I thought I'd lost you for a minute." I said.

"What happened?" He asked.

"You kind of fell into a coma while holding my arm." I said.

"His eyes widened, but then went back to normal.

"For how long was I sitting there?" He asked.

"Twenty minutes, maybe more. School ended fifteen minutes ago." I said, smiling.

He looked around at the empty lunch room.

"I called for you, nut you didn't respond." I said.

He turned his attention to me.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you or caused you any discomfort." He said.

I shook my head.

"I'm fine. You're the one I was concerned about Mr. Cullen. I was in the verge of doing CPR." I said.

"We don't breathe, so that wouldn't work." He said.

I smile at him.

"Wouldn't have stopped me from trying." I said.

He smiled at me.

"I apologize for scaring you." He said.

I nodded.

"Just don't let it happen again or next time I'm going to be forced to bring you physical harm. And trust me, I'm strong enough to do it." I said smoking.

Everyone laughed just as he did.

"It won't happen again, I promise." He said.

I nodded.

"Good." I said.


	4. The Visit

The Cullen's had invited me over to their house after school and I gladly excepted the invitation.

Most, normal humans in my position would run away screaming bloody murder if they knew they were on their way to a house full of vampires.

Then again, I'm not most normal humans. The idea of vampires excites me.

"Esme and Carlisle are going to love you!" Alice squeaked.

I chuckle.

"You sure are a hyper little thing aren't you?" I laughed.

"Hey!" She whined.

"What?"

"I'm not little! And you can't say that to me, I'm older than you!"

I smiled.

"There's nothing wrong with being short Ali. Plus, it suits you, it makes you even more beautiful and bubbly." I replied.

She smiled widely at me before pulling me into a hug that landed me in her lap.

"I Love You!" She squealed.

Everyone laughed at her actions.

"You better watch the L word Alice before someone gets jealous." Emmett boomed, glancing at Edward, who was driving.

He let out a soft growl.

Emmett just laughed it off.

We pulled up in front of a huge, beautiful glass house. Before I could finish admiring it, I was being pulled out of the car by Alice and ran vampire speed up to the house.

I giggled.

"That was fun." I said.

I then felt eyes one me, so I turned to my left.

Edward.

He was staring at me in adoration and awe.

Blushing, I looked down at my feet before being pulled into the house.

As I was being dragged into the house I let my eyes roam the interior of their home. It was beautifully decorated. The floors were made of a smooth brownish red wood. The walls were a cream color with and exterior design on the edges. There was a cream colored live seat in the middle of the living room with it's matched chair sitting seven feet, diagonally, away from it. There was also a squeare glass table beside the couch and a rectangles one in front of it.

I smiled.

"It's beautiful." I muttered.

"Thank you." A woman's voice filled my ears.

I turned around to see a very beautiful woman with a smile on her lips. She had dark brown hair, topaz colored eyes, was average height and in shape.

I returned a smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Must have lost myself looking around at the interior decoration." I laughed softly.

She laughed.

"Don't apologize. I'm glad someone finally noticed." She said playfully scowling her children.

I chuckled.

"I'm Esme Cullen, their mother. It's a pleasure to meet you" She said, walking up and pulling me into a hug.

I smiled and hugged her back.

"Pleasures all mine."

"And I'm Carlisle Cullen their father." He said shaking my hand.

I smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. My name is Cassandra Delgado but you can call me Cassie or Cass, either one will do." I said.

They smiled.

"Well it's a pleasure to have you here." Carlisle said.

I nodded.

"I'm glad to be here." I said.

Alice then skipped to my side.

"Lets go up to my room. I want to give you a make over!" She squealed.

I groaned, shaking my head no.

"Sorry Alice, I don't do make overs." I said.

She pouted.

I smiled at her, then burst into fits of laughter.

"I'm still not going to say yes Alice, so you can pout all you want, it's not going to change my mind." I said.

She frowned.

Emmett boomed with laughter as everyone else chuckled.

"Wow! I don't think ANYONE has ever turned Alice donw, ecspecially after the pout!? He laughed.

"It seems that Cass is ammuned to Alice's pout." Rosalie said.

I smiled at Emmett then turned my attention back towards a frowning Alice.

"I'm just not that type of girl Alice. Makeovers and shopping just aren't that intersesting to me, they're boring." I said.

She sighed.

"Fine, but at least let me buy you an outfit...or three." She pleaded.

I shook my head 'no'.

"Come on, please? I need a reason to shop and you're my only reason." She said.

I glanced at Rosalie.

"Just let her do it. It's the only way to shut her up." She said.

I looked at Alice and sighed.

"Fine, you can go shopping for me, but nothing to fancy. I loath the idea of dressing so girly." I said.

She squealed.

"Yes! Thank you So much Cassie!" She was jumping up and down.

I laughed.

"You're welcome." I said.

"You wont regret this." She said.

"I hope not." I said.

Everyone laughed.

Later that day at the Cullen's, Emmett and I were debating on whether humans were as weak as their kind thinks.

"We are a lot stronger than you think." I argued.

He smiled.

"Care to test that theory?"

A growl erupted through the room.

I glanced over at Edward who was glaring at Emmett.

"Emmett." He warned.

"What? I'm only suggesting for her to prove her argument." He said, smirking at me.

I smile at him.

"I don't care! She's-"

"...human?" I finshed for him.

He glanced at me, concern in his eyes.

I smile at him.

"I'm a big girl, Eddie. I can take care of myself and I can insure you that I can handle Emmett here." I said.

I could see a smile tug on the corner of his mouth.

I glanced at Em.

"I mean, come on, he's harmless. " I laughed, as frowned.

I turned my gaze back to Edward.

"I'll make you a deal. If I do this with Emmett and there is even a slight chance of him hurting me, you can take me anywhere you want. Now, if there isn't, I get to take you anywhere I want Friday" I said.

He glanced at Emmett then me.

"Anywhere? " He questioned.

I nodded.

"Anywhere you want." I said.

He gazed into my eyes.

"Deal." He said, not looking away.

I smile.

"Great." I said.

I turn to Emmett.

"Let's do this." I said.

Today is Thursday, so I decided to go and visit Kelly and Jacob who I've come to find out that were shape shifters after having a run in with them a few days earlier.

"Cassie!" Kelly screamed.

I looked up to see her running full speed at me and my car. Smiling, I walked around my car to meet her and allowed her to knock the breath out of me as we fell to the ground.

"Holy Shit! Kelly, don't kill her, she's fragile." Paul's voice drifted to my ears.

Kelly removed herself from on top of me and helped me up.

"Sorry." SHe said, blushing.

I shook my head.

"Your fine." I said before glaring at Paul.

"I may be human, but I am NOT weak nor am I as Fragile as you may thing." I said.

He backed up with his hands up.

"My bad." He said.

I was then pulled into a pair of masculine warm arms.

Jacob.

"It's nice to see you too Jacob." I said, rubbing his back.

He tightened his hold on me as if he let go I'd disappear.

"What's wrong?" I asked, leaning back and cupping his face in my hands as his arms remained around my waist.

"I thought you were gone." He said, burrying his face back into my shoulder.

I glanced at The Pact.

"Embry saw you with The Cullen's and Jacob thought you were hurt. He's been worried sick for three days now." Jared said.

I sighed and rubbed his back.

"I'm fine, see? The Cullen's will and would never hurt me Jacob. I know how you feel about them, but they are my friends too and they would never allow anyone to hurt me just as you guys won't." I said.

He finally pulled away.

"If they do, I will kill them." He said.

I laughed.

"I'm sure they feel the say way about you guys."I said.

"Change of subject!" Kelly screamed.

I smiled at her.

"Let's have some fun" She scremed again, taking my hand and pulling me towards the back of their house.

I spent the entire day with The Pact, Billy and Emily who was just as happy to see me as The Pact was.


	5. Anywhere?

"Where are you taking me exactly? " I asked.

He glanced over at me and smiled.

"You said anywhere, right?" He questioned.

"Yes, anywhere." I said.

His smile seemed to widen as he gazed back at the road before him.

"Edward, where are you taking me?" I asked curiously.

He glanced over at me.

"Rogue." He said.

My eyes widened and my heart sped up.

'Rogue?' I thought.

"Rogue?" I gaped.

He nodded.

"Edward, I'm not going to Rogue with you." I said.

He turned to me, then back at the road before pulling over to the side of the road.

"You don't want to go to Rogue, with me?" He questioned, his voice filled with hurt.

My eyes widened and I gasped. He thought I didn't want to go with him because I didn't want to be around him, he thought he disgusted me.

He was wrong.

I do want to go to Rogue with him, I was only thinking about Isabella, "No! I mean, yes!"

His face seemed to drop. I groaned and placed my face in my hands, "I won't force you to go with me." He said.

I lifted my head up and turned to him and without thinking I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

He stiffened.

I pulled away, looking into his eyes, "I WANT to go with you. I'd go anywhere in the world with you. In the amount of time we've spent together, you've made me feel safer than I ever have before, so I want to go, I will go." I said.

"I only said I can't go because I don't want to cause you and Isabella any problems. I mean, I'm going to another country with her boyfriend." I said.

I could see his eyes light up, "I wont be the reason for causing the two of you problems." I said.

"Bella and I are no longer together." He said.

My eyes widened, "Wha- what happened?" I questioned.

"We no longer felt the same way about each other. There's someone elae." He said, glancing at me.

I lowered my head.

"Am I the reason for you guys breakup?" I asked, lifting my gaze back to him.

He shook his head.

"I want the truth Edward. I need for you to be honest with me." I said, gazing into his eyes.

"Bella and I were having problems way before you showed up, " He said.

"...but I was the straw that broke the camels back." I finished.

He nodded.

I groaned.

"I never should have come here." I said.

"Why would you say that?" He asked.

"If I had not showed up, you and Isabella could have worked things out." I said.

"Annie, Bella and I no longer loved each other. We only made it seem like we were still together so no one bothered us." He said.

I glanced at him.

"So, I'm NOT the reason you broke up?"

"No, Bella is in love with Jacob Black. My feelings for Bella were fading long before you,"

"...they only disappeared completely the moment I met you." He finished.

My heart skipped a beat.

"Me?" I questioned.

"I know what I am saying is a lot and must be freaking you out, but I speak the truth. Upon meeting you, whatever feelings I had for Bella or towards her has disappeared." He said.

I gazed into his eyes and saw that he spoke the truth.

He no longer felt for Isabella Swan.

I sighed, a small smile forming on my lips.

"Okay then, fine. I will go to Rouge with you under one condition." I said.

A smile appeared on his features.

"Which is?"

I smiled.

"You HAVE to let me go ice skating." I said.

A soft chuckle escaped his lips as he got back onto the road.

"Anything you want." He said.

Smiling, I turned my attention back to the window and watched as everything passed with a blur.

I don't know when I fell asleep, but I know that it ad to be for some time because I woke up on a very soft bed. rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I slowly sat up and looked around the room. It was a very beautiful room; painted cream colored walls, smoky brown furniture and a matching rug.

"Sleep well?" A voice sounded from my left.

I nearly jumped ten feet in the air from the sudden voice, but I did land onto the floor with a loud thud.

"Dammit!" I scowled.

Edward appeared before me helping me onto my feet.

"Are you alright?"

I glared at him before I moved towards the front room, rubbing my sore bottom.

"What do you think? My bottom is sore and It's all your fault Cullen." I snapped.

" I didn't mean to startle you." He said.

"Sure you didn't. You probably planned this trip just to get me alone and scare me into my grave." I said.

I was pulled to a stop but him grabbing a hold of my wrist. I glanced down at his hand then up into his eyes.

"Wha-"

"I'd never do such a thing." He said.

I turned my body towards his as he spoke.

"I will do anything to keep you out of harms way." He said.

"Anything?"

"Anything."

I glanced down at the floor as I said, "Even distant yourself from me? You would push me away and out of your world?" I lifted my head and gazed into his eyes.

I watched as he swalloed a lump in his throat.

"Y-Yes. I'd let you go." He said.

I sighed, a smile finding its way onto my lips.

"Well, good thing that's never going to happen." I said, turning around and moving towards the kitchen in the oversized suite.

"I mean I'd hate to have to over kill the undead because they tried to leave me thinking I was beter off without them when I'm far more happier with them in my life." I said, grabbing a bottled water from the fridge and turning around to glance at him.

I then moved towards the counter and hopped up onto it.

"I can't even begin to picture my future without you in it with me Edward, nor will I even try to. I love the way my life is now and I DO NOT or WILL NOT change it for anthing in the world. Got it?"

He smiled, but nodded.

I smiled.

"Good. I'm glad we are finally on the same page." I said.

A soft chuckle escaped his lips.


End file.
